My Favorite Holiday
by Ladymurph829
Summary: My offering for the Halloween contest...


Eric and his Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest

My Favorite Holiday

By: Jane6204

Chars: Sookie, Eric, Pam, Tara

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them to a party.

_EPOV_

I smiled as I looked at the calendar on my wall. It was almost Halloween and I was planning to go all out this year. My best friend Pam looked over at me from where she was seated on the floor.

"I know that look Eric." Pam said accusingly. I raised an eyebrow at her as she stood. "It's almost Halloween," I said smirking at her "which means that we are going to throw a huge party." She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that look for? It's a good excuse." Pam didn't share my enthusiasm for Halloween but, I knew she liked a good party.

"Where do you think we should have it?" she asked and I flashed her one of my trademark wicked grins.

"My family will be away that weekend. I thought we could do it here." Pam looked thoughtful for a second.

"Yeah we could do that." I grinned wider.

"This year will be like no other," I said. I was already dreaming of who I wanted at the party. Of course most of the collegiate student body would come. I mean, it's a party that I, Eric Northman was holding. No one would be able to resist. But, there was one girl I knew wouldn't show up and she was the one girl I wanted at this party. Sookie Stackhouse. My thoughts turned to her and I felt my cock go hard.

I heard Pam sigh. "You know she won't come."

I looked up at Pam and sighed. I had been after that girl for a while but, she wouldn't give me the time of day. In fact she seemed to have a particular dislike for me. I was used to girls falling all over themselves to try and get with me but Sookie seemed immune to my charms. Pam thought I was a lunatic for wanting someone who didn't even like me. Still, she fascinated me.

"I was planning on inviting her myself," I said stubbornly. Sookie never came to any of my parties. Call me hard headed but I wanted her and no other.

Pam laughed gleefully "You can try and invite her. See what happens. I guarantee she will say no."

I smiled and slid off my bed. I had known Sookie for a very long time. She had been with me through a lot of things, though I had only recently rediscovered her. When I decided to pursue her, I knew she would balk at the thought, but I wanted her plain and simple.

I told a few choice people about my Halloween party. I knew I really didn't need to do anything else since they would ensure that everyone knew about the party. I spied Sookie walking down the hallway and watched her from a distance. My eyes traveled up her legs, over her torso and then to her face. In the years I had known her, I had never seen her look more beautiful. Her blue eyes were animated as she spoke to Tara Thornton. Tara spotted at me out of the corner of her eye and nudged Sookie, who turned to look at me with irritation spreading across her lovely face. I pushed myself away from the wall I had been leaning on and began to walk towards her.

"So, I'll see you later Sook," Tara said and spared me a glance before she walked away. Sookie sighed before looking up at me. She was tiny compared to me. I was 6'4'' and she barely cracked 5'.

"Eric," she said with voice devoid of any emotion.

"Sookie," I replied keeping my tone silky as I leaned on the wall facing her.

"What do you want this time?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm having a Halloween party."

She rolled her eyes. "You always do."

She knew me well. "Yes, and I'd like you to come this time." I had never specifically invited her to one of my parties and figured there was a chance that she might come if I did.

"Why?"

I looked down at her. "Why not? You've never come to one of my parties."

She glared at me. "For good reason. You have a hundred girls who fall all over themselves just for a moment in your company. Why don't you ask one of them?" She attempted to brush past me but I stepped in front of her. She was closer to me than she had ever been. If I wasn't mistaken, I thought I heard a catch in her breath as I dipped my lips to her ear.

"Would it matter if I said I hadn't been with another female since I saw you again?" Her eyes snapped up to meet mine. The look in those baby blues was skeptical.

"I don't believe you," she said taking a step away from me. I shrugged. "Believe what you want, but it's the truth." I smiled down at her. "At least give me the chance to show you." She heaved a sigh. "You're going to be the death of me Eric," she muttered. I winked at her and sauntered off. Maybe just maybe she would come after all.

I threw myself into my seat in the lecture hall and was opening my bag when a familiar set of legs appeared in my line of vision. I looked up and saw Sookie standing there preparing to sit next to me. I sat up straight as she took her seat.

She looked sexy as hell. Green had always been her favorite color, and as long it was on her, it was mine too. I figured the skirt she was wearing was designed to punish me. Punish away Sook.

"Since when do you sit next to me?" I asked as I leaned over to whisper in her ear. She opened her note book to a fresh page and began to write something. She moved her arm so I could see what she had written.

_I don't understand why you like me. I don't like you_

I smiled at the page. "May I?" I mouthed to her. She nodded and I took the notebook.

_You're different. You treat me like a person, granted a person you don't care for, not as a piece of meat. _

I handed the notebook back to her. She read what I had written and smiled. I wished it had been directed at me instead of my words.

_So you like it when I insult you? _

I looked at her and was met with a raised eye brow.

_It means that on some level you do like me_.

I leered at her and she grabbed the notebook back and wrote very angrily.

_You irritate the living hell out of me._

I snickered at her words.

_Only trying to get under your skin. It appears I have managed to do that at least._

She giggled softly. The sound delighted me to no end.

_Be careful, I have a reputation. _

Now it was my turn to arch a brow at her. What reputation could she be talking about?

_I am the only woman on campus that doesn't like you. _

I thought about that for a moment.

_That may be the case, but you should come to my party anyway. I promise I will be on my best behavior._

She snorted indelicately

_If your best behavior is managing not to piss me off or irritate me in some fashion, then yes, I will come. _

My answer to that was a wicked smile in her direction. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You won't regret it." I settled back into my seat and darted my gaze back to her face. The smile she wore was devilish and made me want to know what she was thinking. I had a feeling she was going to make me work for her. I was game. If she was prepared to throw the gauntlet I was prepared to run it.

_SPOV_

"Did you hear about Eric's party?" Tara asked as she rushed over to me. I rolled my blue eyes. When wasn't Eric having a party? Eric Northman was the bane of my existence and had been after me for quite some time. It was getting irritating. I couldn't begin to count how many times I had told him I wasn't interested. But, the ironic part was, that I was interested. What I didn't want was to have my heart broken when he cheated on me.

"It's Halloween soon," I muttered. Halloween was Eric's favorite holiday. I'd known Eric since we were twelve years old. He'd teased and tormented me all the way through primary and middle school but I knew through all his teasing, that he was my friend. My Gran used to tell me that Eric picked on me because he liked me. It wasn't far from the truth, because we had been each other's first kiss.

After that, I knew I didn't want any other boy but him. Things changed in high school though, when he discovered the allure of the fairer sex and I was all but forgotten. I wasn't sure he was aware I was a girl. I had always liked Eric, but he always saw me as plain ol' Sookie. It was coincidence that we had both decided on Tulane. I felt Tara nudge me.

"Speak of the devil," Tara hissed. I glanced over my shoulder and groaned inwardly at the sight of him. He was wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt that left little to the imagination. I could see the play of his pecs underneath it, and it drove me crazy. My favorite part of Eric was left uncovered, namely his arms, with his biceps that just begged to be touched.

"I'll see you later Sook," Tara said and broke my thoughts. She darted a glance at Eric. I looked at him and put on a stoic face as he moved towards me. He leaned against the wall and slid his hands into his pockets. I groaned. God only knew how a man could smell so good.

"Eric," I said and forced my voice to be cool. He lowered his head so that his pretty blue eyes met my own. I watched them run up my body and I fought the shiver that threatened to course over my body.

"Sookie," he said. His voice was as soft and silky as I remembered.

I tried to stay calm and hoped the tone of my voice would express my irritation with him. "What do you want this time?"

"I'm having a Halloween party." That much I knew.

"You always do," I said.

"I want you to come." That statement, powered by the fact I wanted him desperately, was doing a number on my resolve. He never specifically asked me to one of his parties. I always assumed he wanted me there, but because he'd never asked, and frankly just to spite him, I never went. It was hard enough as it was to watch all the women fall down all over themselves as they tried to get a piece of him. I couldn't imagine having to watch it in person when all the women would be fueled with liquid courage at one of his parties.

"Why?" I asked in spite of myself. My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Why not? You've never come to any of my parties." He looked a bit hurt.

"For good reason!" I said and heard the irritation rise in my voice. "You have hundreds of girls falling all over themselves just for a moment in your company. Ask one of them." I lowered my eyes from his face. I went to step around him to leave. He always let me go after a confrontation with him, but not this time. He blocked my path and I felt my breath catch as he leaned down to my ear.

"Does it matter that I haven't been with another female since seeing you again?" Oh yes, it mattered. It mattered a lot, but I found that difficult to believe and said as much.

"I don't believe you," I said softly. I raised my eyes to his. He tried to mask his hurt by shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth." He said and smiled down at me. "At least give me the chance to show you." I sighed "You're going to be the death of me Eric," I said. He grinned and walked away from me, his hands still in the pockets of his jeans. Thankfully I had a bit of time to kill before my next class so I could regain my composure. It was one of the two classes I had with Eric, and I decided I would return the favor and make him sweat a bit. I wasn't entirely convinced that he'd sworn off all women with the exception of me, but I was willing to test his resolve. I changed my clothes into a denim mini skirt and my green lacy tank top. I slipped on a pair of black flip flops to complete the outfit before I made my way to the lecture hall.

When I opened the door, Eric wasn't hard to spot. It was still early and there weren't very many students there yet. I walked over to the seat next to him and stood very still. I watched his head snap up and he sat up straighter as I moved to sit down next to him. As I pulled my notebook out of my bag, he leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"Since when do you sit next to me?" I smiled to myself and opened my notebook to a fresh page. I began writing. I remembered when we used to do this during class a long time ago. I moved my arm so he could see what I had written.

_I don't understand why you like me. I don't like you._

I watched his lips curve into a smile. "May I?" he mouthed. I nodded and he took the notebook. He needed to since he was left handed. I watched him as he wrote.

_You're different. You treat me like a person, granted a person you don't care for, not as a piece of meat._

He handed the notebook back to me. I read what he had written. Of course I would treat him as a person. I saw him as he was. Sure he was a guy who was blessed with other worldly good looks, but he was still a person, even if those looks had gone to his head a little bit.

_So you like it when I insult you? _

I raised an eye brow at him, daring him to respond.

_It means that on some level you do like me. _

He leered at me. I blushed furiously and grabbed my notebook from his grasp.

_You irritate the living hell out of me._

I heard him snicker softly under his breath.

_Only trying to get under your skin. It appears I have managed to do that at least._

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I giggled at him. I had to admit, his attentions towards me began to break down my walls.

_Be careful, I have a reputation. _

I looked at him. His left brow arched slowly. His eyes never left mine.

_I am the only woman on campus that doesn't like you. _

He looked thoughtful for a second, then he resumed writing.

_That may be the case, but you should come to my party anyway. I promise that I will be on my best behavior._

I snorted in a rather unladylike fashion.

_If your best behavior is managing not to piss me off or irritate me in some fashion then yes I will come. _

I could have turned into a pile of goo when he flashed me that wicked smile. I wished for so long to have that smile aimed at me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You won't regret it." He settled back into his seat. The thoughts were churning in my brain, thoughts of the things I wanted to do with him and to him. He was correct. I wasn't going to regret it. I hoped he wouldn't either.

_EPOV_

I watched her out of the corner of my eye through the rest of the class. She pretended not to notice, especially when she uncrossed and crossed her legs showing me more of her thigh. I reached down to adjust my cock. I knew it was hard as a rock. She affected me more than she knew.

When the class was over, she stood up and began to gather her things. She started to go past me to leave, but I caught her wrist in my hand. I swept my thumb across her pulse point and I smiled up at her. I felt her pulse jump. She wasn't as immune as she liked to think. I raised her hand to my lips.

"Until tonight." I brushed my lips over her hand, my eyes never leaving hers. I watched the goose bumps spread over her skin. She snatched her hand from my grasp and inclined her head towards me before she walked out. I watched her leave and could've sworn the woman was swaying her hips at me. I growled low in my throat. Getting even was going to be sweeter than I could ever imagine.

The next few weeks flew by. I managed to behave myself. It was easy since Sookie was keeping her distance. It gave me some time to think about my past with her. I admitted to myself that I hadn't been a good friend to her and the thought that I may have hurt her feelings had never even crossed my mind. It was my own fault she acted the way she did around me. She'd seen me plow through girl after girl in high school, never once looking at her in that way. Truth be told, there wasn't much to see back then. But oh how things had changed.

I thought back to the day I saw her again here at Tulane. I had been in the bookstore buying my books for all of my classes. Since I was taller than most people, I had been able to see everyone. I happened to look over the shelves to see a petite blonde flipping through the pages of a book and I smiled slowly as I made my way around to the aisle she was in. I approached her and tried to get a glimpse of her face, which was mostly hidden by her hair. I got close enough to her and inhaled her intoxicating fragrance, lavender and vanilla. The combination stirred a memory in me and I raised an eyebrow as I tried to place who the scent belonged to.

"Hey there beautiful. What's a lovely thing like you doing in here and not with me?" She turned her head sharply to look at me. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach a hundred times over. The shock in her eyes mirrored my own. There stood Sookie Stackhouse, looking so damn gorgeous. The fury died in her eyes and was quickly replaced by caution.

"Eric Northman," she said, putting her hands on her shapely hips. "What do you think you are doing talking to _me_ like that?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The last time I'd seen her, she'd had glasses, and was, well, frumpy. What a difference a year made. She looked amazing. Her blonde hair had grown long and I found myself wanting to bury my face in it. She had lost some of the weight that had plagued her over the years, and now she had a luscious, curvaceous figure. She looked downright sexy standing there and scolding me. I felt like a naughty schoolboy that was being reprimanded by his teacher, one of many fantasies I'd hoped to play out with Sookie soon.

I slid my hands into my pockets. If I hadn't, I would have touched her and I wasn't sure she wanted me to. "Sookie, it's really great to see you," I said as I smiled and nodded.

She quickly looked away, but not before I saw the hurt she had been trying to hide.

"Yeah you too Eric," she responded with sadness in her voice. I felt a part of me resurface that I thought I had lost. She had always been there for me, even when I hadn't wanted her to be. She had cared about me and I had thrown her affection for me back at her. God I had been so stupid.

"Do you want to go talk somewhere and catch up?" I hoped I didn't sound too expectant.

She looked at me angrily. "Don't you have a girl waiting for you somewhere?" she asked bitterly. She stalked away from me and left me standing in the middle of the bookstore, looking and feeling utterly bewildered. I had truly fucked up my friendship with her. From that point on I had made it my mission to make up my mistakes. As time went by, I realized that not only did I want her for my friend, I wanted her for my everything.

"Earth to Northman?" Pam waved her perfectly manicured hand in front of my face. "We have a party to start getting ready for in a few hours. Where was your mind?" She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Sookie again? I'm still rather shocked she accepted your invitation."

I leaned back and stretched my body before I laced my fingers behind my head.

"I want everything to go according to plan. Nothing will screw this up for me" I stated firmly. I was determined to show Sookie that I wanted her and only her.

Pam sniffed and plucked at her pale pink sweater, as if she were trying to stall. "I'm not saying your plan for Sookie won't go _according to plan_, but let's face it, the only reason why half of the people are coming to this party is because you will be here." She grinned evilly at me. "You enthrall the vermin, so to speak."

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care about enthralling anyone, save one woman who seemed hell bent on hating me for the rest of my life. Or so I thought.

_SPOV_

Eric wisely kept his distance from me the next few weeks. I still sat near him when I could during the classes we had together. His declaration to me a few weeks back still rang in my head.

Was it possible? I had been thinking about him too much lately for my sanity. But, at the same time, my sixteen year old self was raging to get out. She was the part of me that still loved Eric, and the part of me that wanted to give him a chance. When I'd accepted his invitation to his party, I remembered thinking I would never regret it, and I had hoped neither would he. The plan that had been formulating in my head was outrageous, but it would work. If he was being honest and wanted only me, it would work.

I went to the costume outlet the night he asked me to go to his party. I had told him I had an errand to run. He'd insisted he could join me, but I refused his company. I was on Eric overload and needed some space. He understood and let me go alone.

I quickly became discouraged as I looked through the racks. I couldn't find anything I wanted or needed. As I turned to leave the store, something black and red caught my eye. I turned the mannequin around and saw that it was exactly what I needed for Operation Seduce Eric. It was a mostly black strapless dress with a slash of red that cut out from the waist and flared out to the middle of the hem of the skirt. I quickly, but carefully, eased the dress off the mannequin and rushed over to the counter

"Excuse me, but how much is this dress?" I hoped my voice didn't sound too shrill or panicky. The woman behind the counter looked at it and back to me.

"It's eighty dollars" she stated matter-of-factly. I felt my heart sink to my toes. I did NOT have the money for this dress unless….

"Alright, I'll take it." I said as I laid it on the counter and fished in my purse for the credit card Gran had given me for emergencies only. I cringed as I handed the woman the card. I hoped Gran would understand. Eric was an emergency. I was startled at the thought, but I let the warm feeling spread through me. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw me in this dress. It was a look that I would commit to memory for the rest of my life.

****

I sat in my room and began having doubts as I stared at the dress I had bought for Eric's Halloween party. What if Eric was just being Eric this whole time? What if he had been toying with me again? I shook off the thought. Tonight everything would change. Tonight I would show him with my body and soul how much I still loved him.

_EPOV_

I looked at myself in the mirror adjusting the collar on my shirt, straightening my suit jacket. I ran a hand through my blond hair, making a lock of it fall just over my right eye. I caught Pam's eye in the mirror. She had an amused smile on her face.

"You look fine" she said, coming over to stand by me. I turned to look at her. She had chosen to wear a filmy black dress that hugged her body. I knew better than anyone that Pam preferred pastels to dark colors. I watched her brows furrow in thought as she looked at me in the mirror. She turned towards me and reached for the buttons on my black silk shirt. She unbuttoned the top three buttons so that the shirt was open just enough to reveal a hint of chest hair. "There. Now you are ready."

I swallowed hard. "I just hope she comes. This is a last ditch effort on my part to win her."

"You're nervous?" Pam gawked at me as if I had grown an extra head. I glanced down at her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes I am." Pam laughed softly to herself. She patted my arm and left me standing there staring after her.

As I walked out of my bedroom, I could hear the sounds of the party getting into the swing of things. I paused at the railing in the upstairs hallway looking over the throng of people that hurried in to begin their fun. I noticed that Pam had positioned herself close by the front door to greet people that came in. I smiled, I was glad to have Pam. I wasn't sure what I would do without her. A lot of women had asked me about Pam and I always had the same response: ask her yourself.

I turned my gaze back to my room. I had taken extra pains to see that Sookie and I would NOT be disturbed this night. I leaned forward to rest my elbows on the railing. I searched the crowd for that familiar blonde head and I suddenly realized that she might not be easy to spot with a costume on.

"Fuck," I whispered softly and grimaced. I would have to go down there and find her myself, something I wasn't keen on doing. I had told Pam to inform me directly when Sookie arrived, but the chance that Pam would recognize her was slim if she was in costume. I pushed away from the railing and made my way towards the stairs. My hands slid into the pockets of my black dress pants as I fingered the key to my bedroom. I nodded and smiled to all the people who said hi to me. It wasn't long before I felt a hand on my forearm.

"Eric," a soft, breathy voice said almost in my ear. I closed my eyes in annoyance. Felicia was one of my ex-girlfriends and right now I was regretting hooking up with her since breaking up with her.

"What Felicia?" I asked tersely, not even bothering to glance in her direction. Her hand slid from my forearm up my arm and to my shoulder.

"I thought you might want some company," she cooed throatily. I yanked my arm out of he grasp, and heard her gasp in surprise.

I turned around to look at her. I leaned down. "Fuck off," I said softly and stalked away, leaving her standing there, not that I cared. When I reached Pam, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fending off the wolves already, Eric?" She inquired a little too sweetly.

"Yeah, it's annoying as fuck." I glanced impatiently at the door and back to her. The question must have been in my eyes.

"No Eric, I haven't seen Sookie yet." She flicked the sleeve of her dress out of the way as she glanced at her watch. "Eric, its only you please relax?" I shrugged and slid my hands into my pockets.

"Please let me know as soon as.."

"Yes yes. As soon as she arrives I know, now get!" She practically shooed me away from the door. I laughed at her as I walked away, saying hello to a few people along the way. I found a spot in the large living room where I could see the door without being too obvious. I leaned back and tried to relax, but it was difficult.

_SPOV_

Tara parked her white Camaro along the sidewalk. I shivered, but it was not from the cold. It was the very end of October, and it was still warm outside. Before I got out of the car, I checked my makeup in the mirror for probably the hundredth time since leaving the dorm.

"Sook, you look fine" she said gesturing to me.

"I hope he likes it." I said as I bit my bottom lip with my teeth. I also had forgone stockings, as they would only get in the way if everything went according to plan.

I got out of the car on shaky legs and grabbed my purse from the seat. I looked down at my feet and had to admit that the black pumps certainly made my legs look good.

"Don't worry so much." she said hugging my shoulder reassuringly "you look amazing. Besides, if he wants you as much as you say he does, you won't have to do much to have him groveling at your feet."

I managed a small smile as we started towards the house. Eric's parents' house was as impressive as I remembered it. As we approached the door, my anxiety started to fade. _I could do this. _

Tara knocked on the door and was greeted by Pam Ravenscroft. I smiled at Pam. I had known Pam almost my entire life.

Her eyes took in my dress and heels.

"Hiya Pam," Tara said brightly, which caused Pam to take her eyes off me momentarily.

"Good to see you Tara." Pam smiled at Tara and then looked back to me.

"Sookie, its been while." The smile she gave me was chilling. "Please come in and join the party. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Pam said and smirked at Tara and me. She moved aside so we could enter the house.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pam whip out her cell phone and text someone. I shrugged it off and made my way inside the house.

From the foyer we made our way into the living room and I was amazed at the sight of so many people crowded in one space.

"I'm going to get us a drink," Tara shouted at me over the music.

"Yeah, get me a gin and tonic," I shouted back. She nodded and dashed off. As I turned away from her, I was greeted with a most welcome sight. Eric was slowly making his way through the crowd towards me. My mouth went dry. His eyes were intense as he stared at me.

It was getting hard to breathe; he looked like if he wanted to devour me.

I stood very still, watching him approach me, feeling a lot like the antelope anticipating the lion. When he got close enough, his arm shot out and grasped me around the waist hauling me to his body. His breath was hot on my face andI had to clutch his magnificent biceps for support.

"Sookie, you came" he breathed before his mouth descended onto mine.

_EPOV_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and flipped it open to see a text from Pam. My heart leapt in my chest as I read her words.

_She's here by the bar, and she's alone for the moment. Better make your move. _

I snapped my phone shut and got to my feet. I looked over by the bar and my jaw dropped when I saw her. She was wearing a black and red strapless dress and a pair of black pumps. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back to her waist. I began making my way towards her, silently willing her to look at me. When she did, I was greeted with a look of shock and awe. The look certainly pleased me to no end, I, in turn, gave her a look that I hoped singed her panties, if she was wearing any. That thought alone made me hard. When I got close enough, I yanked her to me savoring the feel of her body against mine.

"Sookie, you came," I breathed before I kissed her.

I growled into her mouth when she wrapped both arms around my neck. It was my intention to go slowly with her, but she pulled me close and kissed me deeper.

I obliged her by tightening my arms around her waist and pulling her deeper into my embrace. I traced my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. She moaned and I slid my tongue into her mouth, fusing her mouth more tightly to my own.

I was vaguely aware of the people in the room, but I didn't care. No one had to be here as far as I was concerned. It was Sookie that broke our kiss. I still held onto her as if she would disappear if I let go.

"Nice to see you too Eric," she breathed. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

"I am sorry." I leaned back to look at her body. This time I could do it and not have to worry about losing a body part.

I grinned wickedly as I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You do look especially luscious with nothing beneath this sexy dress." I watched the mouthwatering blush creep across her skin. I hadn't meant to discover her naughty secret, but it delighted me to no end.

"Sook?" I looked over Sookie's head to see Tara standing there with two drinks. I loosened my hold on Sookie so she could turn around to talk to Tara. I watched as Tara handed Sookie her drink and whispered something in her ear. Sookie blushed a darker shade of scarlet as Tara walked away from us and winked in my direction. I turned Sookie around in my arms. She was holding her drink in her hand and her purse in another.

I smiled at her softly and my heart lurched at the way she looked at me. I dropped my arms from her waist and took her right elbow.

"Come on lover, lets go somewhere so we can talk privately." She nodded at me and smiled as she shifted her drink to her left hand. I let go of her elbow and held my hand out for her to take. Without hesitation she took it lacing her fingers through mine. I lifted her hand it to my lips, kissing her skin almost reverently, and then held it to my heart. I gave her a warm smile and led her away from the party.

_SPOV_

Who was this man who had eyes only for me? The sexy smirks, and scorching kisses were all for me. What floored me most, was that he had kissed me in front of everyone at the party.

I was vaguely aware of the envious stares I was receiving and could have cared less. All I cared about was that he'd been telling me the truth all this time and I'd thrown his sincerity back in his face, like he'd done to me all those times. I tugged on his hand. He turned around with an eyebrow raised, his delicious lips curved in a half smile.

"What is it lover?" he purred, sending shivers down my spine.

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "I…I want to dance with you, seeing how I have never had the privilege." He grinned mischievously and slipped my purse and drink from my grasp.

"You need just ask, love." He lowered his head to peer into my eyes and the heat I saw there set me ablaze. He led me by the hand walking backwards to the dance floor. "I'll be a minute," he said leaving me to whisper something in the DJ's ear. The DJ grinned at Eric and nodded.

"Alright everyone, we're going to slow it down here. Our host, the enigmatic Eric Northman welcomes you all to his par-tay. He would also like to dedicate a special song to the special lady in his life." I heard the collective gasp in the air of every female in the room, hoping it was them. "Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

I looked over at Eric who was grinning at me like a madman, holding his hand out to me. I walked over to him and slid my hand into his, claiming this man as my own.

Eric led me back out onto the dance floor as "Addicted" By Saving Abel started playing. I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes. He caught one with his thumb as he swept my cheek with his fingers.

"No tears tonight, love. It's just you and me." He pulled me as close to his body as he could get. I wrapped my arms around his torso and held onto him for dear life. I felt him lay his cheek on the top of my head as he ran his hands down my back.

"Eric, I'm sorry." I could feel his heart beat thud against my cheek. He tightened his arms around me.

"For what?" he muttered in my ear.

"For not believing you when you said you wanted only me." He chuckled softly against my hair.

"I figured you needed time. I don't disappoint ever. I promised I would show you."

"I think you've made your point Northman," I whispered as I looked up at him and giving him a cheeky smile. He returned my smile, but his was more devilish. He leaned down and nibbled on the spot where my shoulder and neck met. I hissed and leaned in closer to him as he swept his tongue across my skin. He growled deep in his throat.

"Let's go somewhere where we can be private before I embarrass us both." I nodded eagerly. He disengaged himself from my grasp and draped his arm over my shoulders as he led me away.

_EPOV_

I could have died a happy man already. She wanted me because she always had. She didn't want me because of my looks. She already loved me and I had never seen it, never believed it. It only took me thirteen years to see it, and I had so much time to make up for.

I led her to my bedroom and shut and locked the door with the several locks I had put in earlier that day. I turned to look at her she was looking around my room, brushing her fingers along a particular photo that I had kept. I watched her smile as she turned back to me.

"I can't believe you kept this." She handed me the picture. It was of the two of us when we were younger. Her Gran had taken it when she spied us on the porch. Sookie had leaned over and kissed me, which had surprised the hell out of me, but I had closed my eyes and kissed her back. Her Gran had taken a picture of it, and had given one to my mother. I had chanced upon the picture while going through some things earlier. I framed it, not knowing when I would see her again, and here she was, in my room alone, and the rest of the world was locked out.

"I found it awhile back. I wasn't sure when I would see you again." She set it down and stepped close and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"And now?" she asked

I grinned slyly at her, sliding my arms around her waist, my hands slipping down to kneed her ass.

"Now, I believe, Miss Stackhouse, I owe you an apology." Her brows furrowed as I bent to her feet. I slipped off her heels and gave her a slight push so she would sit on the edge of my bed. I watched her face as I lifted her foot to rest on my shoulder. My eyes never left her face as I began to place openmouthed kisses along her left leg.

My lips and tongue found that she was ticklish behind her knees. I tortured her for a few minutes before continuing my way up her leg. While my mouth was on one leg, my left hand was busy inching its way up.

I looked into her eyes, as I dragged the tip of my tongue from her knee all the way up to where the hem of her dress met her thigh. I stopped before continuing, giving her the chance to stop me. Because, if I continued, there was no stopping. She nodded and ran her fingers through my hair.

I smiled against her skin as I shifted my position so that I was between her legs. I nuzzled her inner thigh before I grasped the hem of her dress in both hands and yanked it off her body, revealing her in all of her naked glory.

_SPOV_

I was naked in front of Eric! The way he was looking at me made me want to cover myself. I looked away from his intense gaze and his hand reached out to gently turn my face back to his.

"Sookie, don't turn away from me." He let his hand drop back to my thigh where he started rubbing encouragingly. "Watch me," he managed to say. I nodded then gasped when he hoisted my legs over his shoulders and set his mouth to my throbbing center. I reached up to thread my fingers in his hair and to hold on.

"Ohhhhh Eric," I moaned throatily. He laughed against me as his tongue began to slide in and around my folds. His left hand shot out and cupped my right breast and he began to roll my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled away from me slightly so he could insert a long finger inside me. My hips bucked at the feeling and I looked down to see a look of surprise cross his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked against my folds. His eyes never left mine as he licked gently. I tried to form coherent thoughts, but it was difficult.

"I wanted you to be the one, not some random guy." He kissed his way up my body, but his fingers never left me. His lips captured my right nipple and suckled on it. His thumb began rubbing my clit in time with his fingers. He looked up at me from where he was tonguing my nipple.

"Sookie, you honor me."

I reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt. I pushed his shirt and jacket off his body and reached for his belt buckle. He chuckled against my skin as I managed to get his pants down to his knees. He wiggled his hips and they shimmied down his body. He managed to kick them away and grinned at me before moving down and returning his mouth to my center. He replaced his thumb with his mouth and sucked hard on my clit until I exploded. He continued lapping at me until the aftershocks subsided.

Once again I regained my composure, he rose above me and took my hand and placed it on his cock. I gasped when I realized how large he was.

"This is what you've been doing to me woman, with your skimpy outfits" he growled in my ear. I laughed before I pulled him to me and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I watched as his tongue swept over his bottom lip as he positioned himself at my entrance. He rubbed the head up and down over me. I began mewling with pleasure. "Hold onto me Sookie, this might hurt a bit." I reached up to grab onto his shoulders as he thrust into me.

_EPOV_

I held myself very still as I waited for her adjust to my size. She was so tight and wet.

I very slowly began to move inside her and I balanced my weight on my hands so I wouldn't hurt her further. I grinned down at her and started to move faster when she arched her back and pressed her hips into me. She growled at me and clutched my forearms for support. I felt her nails bite into my skin, and I could have cared less. She arched her hips against me to take me deeper into her body. I changed the angle of my thrusts so I slid deeper inside her. I relished in the visceral moans. I reached around, fisted my hand in her blonde hair and leaned down to press open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. I kissed my way up to her ear.

"You're mine Sookie Stackhouse, as you always have been. No one will ever touch you like I have." I shuddered violently as I felt her contract on me. "After this night, no one will ever make you feel the way I do. I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

"ERIC!" she screamed as she came with such a force, that it triggered my own. I roared with pleasure and triumph, clutching her still quaking body to my chest. I rolled off her pulling her body to my side holding her. I felt her tears on my skin as I kissed her hair.

"I never meant to make you feel unwanted" I confessed quietly. "You were always there for me and I took you for granted." She buried her head against my chest. "Sookie, look at me." She lifted her tear stained face to mine. I wiped her tears from her face with my thumb. "I intend on making it up to you for as long as you'll have me." I sat up and took her hands in mine. "What do you say? Am I worthy of forgiveness Miss Stackhouse?" I kissed her hands reverently closing my eyes.

_SPOV_

I wasn't sure what to say. This man who I had loved almost my entire life, had shown me that he was capable of being a bigger man than I had always known him to be. I had humbled him and now he was willing to put his pride aside for me. I smiled up at him and cupped his cheek in my hand. My heart did a little flip flop as he leaned into my hand.

"You are forgiven Eric Northman." He grinned like a madman and began kissing me like a man starved for food and water.

Suddenly his hands and lips were everywhere robbing me of conscious thought. He made love like a man possessed. I had never seen this side of him before but, I loved it.

"Eric, I love you." I whispered softly. He grinned wickedly as he slid inside me, his breath catching in his throat.

"I know Sookie." His voice was almost a growl. "And now, I know Halloween will always be my favorite holiday. I finally got the girl on Halloween." I laughed up at him but, my laughter soon turned to moans as he reminded me how much he loved me.

AN: I'd like to give a BIG thank you to Anna my wonderful beta for helping me along with this story and liking it from the beginning.


End file.
